


Trample

by offi



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Multi, Yikes, wowie idk why i decided to do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offi/pseuds/offi
Summary: The year was 2008, one year after the undead took over.





	Trample

Haruhi panted heavily, wiping some blood away from the corners of her mouth. She held her baseball bat against her shoulder as she looked back towards her dad, who gave her a thumbs up.

The year was 2008, the world has been taken over by the undead. It happened in October, 2007. It wasn’t fast, it happened slowly. The hospital and government tried to keep it under wraps. But unfortunately, the hospital got over run. The undead quickly took to the streets, either completely eating the citizens or turning them before they could get an actual meal off the person.

Haruhi happened to live in the same city exactly when the takeover happened.  
Her dad didn’t take it seriously, at first he thought it was a prank that kids were doing, for Halloween. Until Haruhi’s mother was eaten right before their eyes.  
After that, Haruhi and her dad pack up on supplies, put them in bags, and headed out of the city.  
They managed to get into some groups in the short amount of time, but all had been taken over. Either all dead or too corrupted.

They decided they could only rely on each other, groups would hold them back. And they obviously didn’t need more trouble in their life after the disease.  
Sometimes though, they had to get on people’s good side. For rations, supplies, ammo. Haruhi didn’t like it, she repeatedly told her father they didn’t need help. But he would always give her a smile and say, 

“Everyone needs help sometimes. Even now.”

So now, a year later, here they are.  
Practicing bashing zombies heads in, and surviving off of anything and everything.  
And nothing was going to get in their away.

 

: Short Start Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> yikes i was listening to some music and thought "lol hey what if ouran was in a zombie au" and here i am..


End file.
